


Mind reader

by BeautifullyFlawed



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyFlawed/pseuds/BeautifullyFlawed
Summary: Erin can read minds comedy ensues





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Song of LoN (fantasybylon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybylon/gifts).



> I know I keep starting new stuff and I am working on my other stuff as well as the next part to sweat. Thanks for reading feel free to find me on twitter elyzaclarke
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to my beta love ya babe your a great muse

“Erin, doing good; but I need you to swing to the left,” Jillian Holtzmann instructed as she tried to wrangle the level-four apparition toward the containment unit. She grit her teeth as her colleague - Erin Gilbert - hurried to position herself on the opposite side to help. It only took a few more moments of wrangling until the ghost was safely secured in the box. 

 

“Whew! Oh yeah!” Holtzmann shook her hips triumphantly as she picked up the box, slapping Erin’s hand in congratulations. The team had split up in the old house, wanting to cover more ground, when Holtzmann had spotted the ghost. 

 

“Lessssgo,” the engineer said as she ran out to put the newly-contained ghost in the Ecto, leaving Erin to collect the rest of their team. 

 

“Guys?” the physicist called out as she went upstairs, checking each room to see where they had gone. She wasn’t prepared to see the ghost that waited for her further down the hall. 

 

“Guys?” she called out again, entering a dimly-lit room. She spotted the ghost almost immediately, as she felt the pressure drop. “Oh crap,” she whispered to herself, reaching for her proton gun. 

 

The ghost looked like a gypsy from a carnival back in the twenties. “Stop,” the ghost said, causing Erin to pause, dropping the gun back in its holster. “I’m ready to move on. But first, there is something I must do.” she said softly, hovering in front of the physicist. “Something I’ve been meaning to do for a long time.”

 

“Uh... and that is?” Erin asked, a slight tremble in her voice as the ghost came closer, until they were face to face. She could feel the slight chill in the room, and could almost see the ghostly residue that seem to waft off the ghost’s lips. 

 

“I wish to give you a gift. I never got the chance to have children, and with that my gifts were never passed on. But you… Ooh, you're just perfect.” The ghost smiled sweetly. 

 

“I'm flattered, really. But I think I should just….” Erin tried to back away, but the ghost was quicker. She touched Erin’s hand, and then everything went black. 

 

“She's over here!” 

 

“Let's be careful about moving her; she might have a concussion.”

 

“Erin... Erin can you hear me?” her friend, Abby, asked as she tried to rouse her friend. 

 

“Mmm... What happened? Where's Alice?” Erin mumbled, touching her head gently and blinking through the slight dizziness. 

 

“Who’s Alice? Do you remember what happen?”

 

Erin shook her head. 

 

“Man! I’m telling you we should've ate before we busted up them ghosts,” Patty butted in.   
“Let’s just get you up and fed, okay?” Abby instructed, gently leading her friend back to the Ecto. 

 

A week had passed, and everything seem to be going well. The calls for ghostbusting had been less than usual, so the team had more time to invent and read. Erin had spent her time working with Holtzmann in their shared lab; she created new theories and Jillian made them come to life. 

 

Holtzy radioactive, radioactive... 

 

Erin was messing with a problem across the room when she heard it. She turned around with a confused look as she saw the blonde was still across the lab. 

 

“Did you say something?” she asked. Holtz just shook her head, seeming focused on tinkering with a new device.

 

Welcome to the new age, Holtzmann new age. I’m radioactive, radioactive... 

 

Erin continued to watch, surprised as she realized Holtzmann really wasn't saying anything. She shook her head, half-convinced she was hearing things. 

 

“I’m going to get some coffee. Do you want anything?”

 

Holtzmann waved her off, shaking her head as she turned the music up and started to dance while tinkering. 

 

Soup, how could I live without you? Look at you, sitting there wanting me to eat you. You know I'm going to, and there’s nothing you can do about it. Why? ‘Cause you're just soup. 

 

“Are you feeling alright?” Erin asked, glancing at Abby, who was scooping her precious wonton soup into a bowl to heat up. 

 

“Yeah why?” 

 

“You were just talking to your soup…” Erin pointed out, trying to piece together what was happening. 

 

“I was thinkinking about it. But not outwardly… Are you feeling ok?” Abby asked, seeming concerned as she beckoned Erin forward. “Maybe you should take a break from the radiation in Holtzmann’s lab.” 

 

Erin couldn't understand what was happening to her. “I’m fine,” she shrugged. “I'm just going to go downstairs and relax for a bit.”

 

Damn! Look at that fine piece of specimen. Baby, I could just pour some chocolate sauce all over your body and go to town... Uhhhmmm... 

 

Erin’s eyes widened as she passed Patty, who was watching some sports show on tv. Her lips weren't moving, either. Could she possibly be hearing people's thoughts? She quickly set her coffee down and rushed to their receptionist. 

 

“Kevin,” she called to him. “Quick, think of something really hard. But don't tell me what it is.” 

 

I wonder how you know which goat is the Billy goat, and why he gets a name. It seem unfair that…

 

“Billy goats? Really?” Erin asked. “It's just a name someone came up with.” 

 

“So they are all Billy, then? Isn't that confusing?” he asked. 

 

Erin shook her head in disbelief. 

 

And does she notice my feelings for her?

 

Damn, I just need to vacation to an exotic island of men.

There's nothing better than soup on an autumn afternoon.

So why are they called Bobcat? Who gets to be Bob?

 

“Ahhhh,” Erin screamed, covering her ears. “Everyone, just shut up!” Their headquarters fell into a stunned silence around her. And then she heard the distinct sound of pants sliding down cool metal as Holtzmann rushed in, wearing a curious expression. 

 

“You okay, Erin?” she asked, her brow furrowed in concern. 

 

“I don’t feel so well,” Erin replied shakily, feeling overwhelmed as she was once again hit with everyone's thoughts. 

 

She doesn’t look so good. I think she's going to faint.

 

Why do we scream for ice cream?

 

“Come on, let's just get you upstairs,” her blonde friend insisted. “You can lay down and tell me whats going on.”

 

Erin shook her head. 

 

Ohh baby do you what that's worth   
Ohhh heaven is a place…

 

“Can you not think or sing-think right now, please?” the brunette pleaded, attempting to relax and push away the unwelcome noise of the others’ thoughts. 

 

“Why? Can you read all my thoughts?” the blond engineer teased with a wink. 

 

Erin remained quiet, trying to understand exactly what was happening. 

 

Shorty wanna hump   
You know i like to touch   
Your lovely lady lumps

 

“Holtzmann! Quit it!” Erin snapped, blushing deeply.

 

Holtzmann frowned, clearing her mind and trying to think of something else that could prove her hypothesis. 

 

I wonder if Erin has realized that Kevin has a boyfriend named Guy. That's a cool doggity name. I wonder why no one is named Girl. I think it must be some sort of dude thing…

 

“It's his roommate, not his boyfriend,” Erin groaned. 

 

“Woah! So you can read my mind. When did that happen?” Jillian asked, intrigued as she knelt down and poked Erin’s head. She grinned when the brunette swatted her hand away.

 

“Today… it started today, and I don’t know what happened. I was standing at my table and all of a sudden I could hear everyone's thoughts.” 

 

Could be the exposure to radiation. Or the new shotgun I made her. Maybe purple glowy thing is bad?

 

“Maybe the -” Holtz started, but Erin had already heard the thought.

 

“Proton shotgun. Yeah, I don’t think so... I mean… I’m not sure. Can we keep this between us for now? I don’t want to worry anyone until we know if it's a permanent thing or not.” 

 

“You know, if it is permanent, I think a trip to Vegas might be in order... That’d be awesome, and we could make so much money using your mind to cheat. I don’t condone cheating… much. But still, think about it.” Holtzmann said, already excited. 

 

Erin shook her head, looking tired. “I’m just going to take some sleeping medicine and go to bed. Maybe a nap will help me sleep it off.” 

 

“Alright...” her friend shrugged, waving goodbye as she left her be. 

 

Erin sighed, placing her head in her hands. Life was never dull now that she was busting ghosts.


End file.
